bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blue
Blue is the main protagonist of the Blue's Clues television series. She is a playful puppy who enjoys doing fun things with her friends. She expresses this by leaving clues around the house so everyone can guess what she wants to do. Her basic mark for leaving clues is her pawprint. Blue likes to eat sandwiches, but not dog food. Every episode she initiates a game of Blue's Clues in which she leaves three paw print clues for Steve or Joe and the viewer to find in order to answer a question. Description ﻿Though Blue cannot speak, she seems to be able to communicate with others through barking. In Blue's First Holiday, it is revealed that Blue played her first game of Blue's Clues trying to find Joe's duck blanket. Blue is high spirited and believes in making people find things out by themselves instead of being told an answer automatically. Blue was born on a farm with many other puppies, but never seems to mention these siblings in the series. Blue is affectionate and playful. She can be shy, and sometimes sneaky. When she can't explain something by her usual bow-bow, she makes people find out for themselves, by playing Blue's Clues. Blue's Clues is her favorite game and is always ready to play it. Blue is very sensitive, and sometimes she can get mad or sad whenever someone does not do what she intentioned them to do. History ﻿Blue was born on a farm and was different from all the other puppies. Other than looking different, she acted different, too. Instead of eating out of a bowl on the ground she would eat at a table. Instead of burrying a bone, she would paint a picture. She was very lonely and had no friends until Steve wished he could have the blue puppy in his book. Blue skidooed out of Steve's book and became Steve's best friend. Blue decided she wanted to stay, so Steve put his book back into the bookshelf. Steve played his first game of Blues Clue's shortly afterwards. Looks Blue is mostly blue. She has a dark blue nose, a small mouth with a pink tongue, and many spots. Her eyes are white with dark blue pupils. Blue has four paws. Appearances Blue has appeared in every episode. She is the main character. Her first appearance was in Blue Prints. Her last appearance was in Music Stars. Quotes Bow bow bow, bow bow-bow bow! (Used when Skidooing) Hi you! (Blue's Room) Trivia *Blue became Steve's pet by skidooing out of Steve's book after he wished for his. *She can somehow get her pawprints on clouds. *She has four toes on her right paw and three on her left. *Early concepts showed Blue as a male cat, it was rejected when Nick Jr. said they already greenlighted a show with a cat. *It is unknown if Baby Blue, is Blue as a baby or a different person. *Blue is a talking puppet dog in the spin-off, Blue's Room. *Blue is not seen in a single episode as much as the host (Steve or Joe), but is considered the main character because she appears in every episode, while Joe and Steve do not. *Blue was a clue on 3 episodes. The 1st time Blue was a clue was when her picture was seen. The 2nd time Blue was a clue, she leaves a pawprint on her belly , the third time she was a clue she put the pawprint on her back. *Blue happened to invent the game of Blue's Clues. In the episode Inventions, Steve's notebook was the 1st clue, the thinking chair was the 2nd clue and the 3rd clue was paw prints. In "Blue's First Holiday", The characters was the 2nd video called "Blue's First Clue" which told the story about the time they played the game "Blue's Clues" for the very first time. *Somehow Blue can get her pawprints to move. *She talks in blues room. Gallery ﻿ Blue Live.jpg|Blue Live Blue.jpg|Blue and her journal from "Blue's Room" Blue's Room Bum.jpg|Blue holding the Blue's Clues book. Season 6 intro Blue Reading.jpg|Reading Baby Blue.jpg|Baby Blue President Blue!.jpg|President Blue Bluezaroo.jpg|Blue Holding Up Her Left Paw Swimmin' Blue.jpg|Blue in Scuba Diving Gear Blue's Clues.png|Blue Peeking HappyBlue.jpg|Happy Blue Wagging Her Tail.gif|Blue Wagging Her Tail Blue Nodding.gif|Nodding BLUE!.gif|Blue ImagesCA44EGXC.jpg Aa pawprint.gif|paw print Blue-and-Sprinkles-blues-clues-21514740-298-200.jpg|Blue and Sprinkles Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Multiple-show characters Category:Characters who were one of the three Blue's Clues Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Featured articles Category:Episodes Category:Girls Category:Blue Category:Blue's Clues Category:Blues Clues